1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic apparatus of the self-developing type having a unitary member for performing a plurality of functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the factors affecting the cost of manufacturing a camera is the number of parts in the camera. Another factor is the interfacing of the various parts in such a manner that they perform functions in a predetermined sequence during a photographic cycle. In an effort to reduce this cost factor some have structured various parts of a camera such that they perform more than one function. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,392 a single sheet of material is formed in such a manner that it not only fuctions to advance an exposed film unit into the bite of a pair of processing rollers but it also includes a recessed portion which is adapted to receive a latch for momentarily holding the part in a forward position until the photographic cycle is nearly completed. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,297 wherein the camera's film advancing apparatus indexes a film counter in addition to performing its own function. A fine example of this type of cost reduction is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,304 wherein a single sheet of material has been formed in such a manner that it functions to (1) advance a film unit, (2) actuate an electrical switch, and (3) latch a shutter in a closed position.
When the camera is of the type which includes a manual film advancing apparatus it is equally important that the number of parts be reduced and that various steps in the photographic cycle occur in their proper sequence. This is best accomplished by constructing the film advancing apparatus from as few parts as is possible and by structuring it such that it performs a multitude of other functions.